Thank You I Love You
by GarasuNoHanazono
Summary: [Curiosity Train AU] Nico is running away with a blush, Eli is sending sly smiles, and Umi is staying holed up in her room. What exactly is going on today? What's the date? Ah... June 9. Main Pairing: NozoNico Side Pairing: EliUmi Rated M for slight lime I guess? Quick One-shot.


**AN: June 9 is Nozomi's birthday! Aaagh, I threw this together quickly so it's probably really bad. Oh well, Happy Birthday Non-tan!  
Disclaimer that no one cares about: Heyo I don't own da birthday girl**

* * *

"Hey, Nozomi."

I look up to see Nico-chi staring down at me, a little blush tinging her face.

"Hmm? What is it?" I ask, still staring at her cute little blush.

"W-well, you see..." She paused, quickly glancing the other direction. "I.. I heard from Eli t-that," she stuttered, nervously glancing everywhere. I gave her a questioning look as she continued to act all flustered. "I-it's nothing!" she exclaimed suddenly, turning away with a huff. "I'll see you at Eli's compartment later, okay!"

"Wait!" I called out, reaching out for her hand and barely missing it as she ran off.

I blinked a bit, staring at where she was previously standing. Once again, running off after acting all flustered. What was she gong to say? Well, there's no time to ponder about that. Eli-chi told me to come to her compartment later today, leaving with a little whisper of, "Harasho!" I wonder what's with everyone today? Umi was holing herself up in her compartment, Nico-chi has been avoiding my glance and acting all embarrassed, and Eli-chi keeps giving me sly looks when she thinks I'm not looking.

I sighed, taking my tarot cards out and shuffling them. Tentatively I took the first card and flipped it over. A bright smiling sun stared up at me as I breathed a sigh of relief. The Sun, a card full of optimism and fulfillment. Well, whatever those three are scheming, I can be assured that what they're doing is for the fun of all. I suppose I should go and get some more sleep. After all, I don't want to spoil the surprise.

* * *

I heard whispering outside Eli's door. I paused, debating with myself whether to listen in. I swallowed, holding back the temptation as I knocked on the cold metal door. The whispering immediately stopped and a series of shuffling noises occurred. I waited a bit until they stilled, and Eli called out in her composed voice for me to come in.

I took a breath and opened the door. I blinked, staring into black nothingness. Ah, I suppose that this is...

"Surprise!" the three of them yelled out, turning on the lights and showering me with confetti. "Happy birthday, Nozomi!" they exclaimed in unison.

"You guys..." I smiled brightly at them all. "Thank you, everyone!"

"Awww, what's with that reaction?" Nico-chi exclaimed with a pout. "I thought you'd be more excited!"

"Harasho..." Eli muttered. "Well, it's Nozomi. She probably predicted this coming a mile away."

Umi chuckled, putting her arm around Eli. "Well, the important thing is that she enjoys it, right?"

"Yeah, but that reaction!"

I started to laugh. The three of them stopped their little squabble to look at me questioningly. "Hehe, you three... Just the notion that you would do something for me makes me truly happy!"

"I-idiot Nozomi!" Nico exclaimed, pulling me into a giant hug. "There's no way we would do something for you! You're our precious..."

"Friend," Eli remarked, joining the hug.

"Companion," Umi remarked, also wrapping her arms around me.

"Love," Nico muttered with a blush.

I stared at Nico for a bit. I smiled, hugging Nico just a bit closer. "Of course," I whispered. "I should have known."

We stayed in our embrace for a while, each of us getting comfort from each other. I shuddered a bit as Umi and Eli let go, sitting down and wrapping their arms around each other's backs once again. Nico and I stayed in that embrace however, Nico-chi closing her eyes and resting her head against my chest. I pulled Nico even closer, my heart beating even more, beating so much I thought my chest would burst. Closing my eyes tight I leaned close, making our lips make contact. Nico simply gave a smile before opening her mouth to let me in. We stayed there, our tongues dancing along each other, a few curious moans escaping our lips.

We finally drew away from each other, a thin trail of saliva still connecting us. "Happy birthday, Nozomi," Nico whispered into my ear. "I love you."

I smiled slightly, whispering back to her, "Thank you. I love you too, Nico-chi."

* * *

 **AN 2: I'm laughing at how the reviews are mostly complaining about EliUmi. What's wrong with EliUmi? Just look at the original PVs! I love NozoEli and KotoUmi too, but don't just diss on the EliUmi! I DID put EliUmi in the summary after all. And I'm sorry, but I won't remove Eli from the character list because Eli DOES play an important role. If you don't want to see NozoNico you could filter out Nico (That's what I do with Sakura when searching for NaruSasu *sweatdrop*).**


End file.
